Games of the Gods
by Kyomugami
Summary: Gods are choosing successors to succeed them, however, this "choosing" ceremony will leave mountains of bodies and seas of blood among the Earthen Realm. Our MC, a normal Asian kid, finds his meaning in life as he becomes a successor of a God. As realms warp and heavenly powers collide, who will be the one to stand to the end? (Contains many X-overs and languages, usually Chinese.)
1. Prologue Part 1

In the Heavenly Realm:

"Hail the Madam of the Nine Heavens." The crowd of soldiers that were dressed with shiny, scaly armor kneeled on their left knee, showing respect and fear for the figure that stood before them.

"Arise." Spoke the figure, elegantly dressed, with two pairs of legs curving into wings of a bird. Every feather was painted a yellowish orange, with a slight tint of red at the end. She wore a pure white garment, and had a golden needle with jewels fixed on it. Her eyes glowed dimly of a faint amber and black. Her skin white as a jadestone and her lips pink and red showing life within them.

"Milady, it is that time again… Are you sure about…" The leading soldier of the bunch stood out and spoke.

The Madam smiled painfully, she knew what the soldier would say. "It shall be as I will."

The lead soldier nodded and bowed, "May Lady Fortune be with you."

"I am a goddess myself, no need for help from other cults."

The soldiers left, in line, silently. No sound. No whispering. Only the eyeing that went on between the soldiers. None of which dared to look back to the Madam.


	2. Prologue Part 2

"Look at yourself, you're a mess!" The first voice, a deep male voice, yelled.

"Ha ha, fatty! Shut up." The second, more young and high pitched voice laughed.

"Do you want to become a disgrace? Well I don't accept those here!" The first voice bellowed.

"Go away! We don't want you!" Another voice cried.

"Get out of our group, you will never become one of us." It was a smaller, but more cold voice.

"I can't believe you actually trusted us." It was an adolescent voice.

"Come on man, it will be fine, we can work together." Another adolescent voice.

"I deserve a better grade! It was all his fault." The same voice.

"Why is it when everyone else don't need support they still do better than you?" The first voice roared once more.

"Help…" The last voice, weaker, in a begging tone, croaked with little strength.


	3. Chapter 1

A deep rumbling of voices filled the air, as the students entered the Sports Hall. It was another building separated from the College **(not to be mistaken with the American College, this "college" refers to: from middle school to high school)** , it was built alongside the Junior School facing the college.

There were no seats in the sports hall, so the students sat cross-legged on the floor. They wore no shoes, but walked on the sports hall with only socks on. At the front, the house leader spoke with a deep, adolescent voice: "Charity day is near, it is time for all the houses to gather money, and we, the Phoenixes, do not plan on losing." The crowd jeered, charity day was one of the most fun activities at this school, bake sales, squirting water at teachers, etc…

The talk went on, about deadlines, ideas and charities, etc… Finally the talk closed to a finish.

"Thus, the Phoenixes will-"

A student suddenly screamed, in pain she cried, as everyone watched, she withered on the ground, she was clutching her head, writhing like a snake, kicking at the air and anyone that came near.

Cold laughs came from every direction. Everything was jet black, the laughs became more high pitched, that of a female's.

"Might as well test this new power that I recieved, you know, 'cause it's fun." The voice that was laughing squealed in ecstasy.

The master of the voice appeared, behind where everyone sat. She looked as if she were at the age of fourteen, and was dressed in a set of black and purple clothing, with ornaments dangling around her neck. She wore bangles and bracelets around her wrists and stood, holding a silver staff that went up to her shoulders. She had pale skin, black hair that stretched to her waist, blue eyes that shone like violets, finally, red marks on her forehead that seemed to form a large crown of sorts.

"Who are you? How did you get into school grounds?" A teacher, old with pale brown hair shouted.

"Who am I? I am the successor of the Deity Rakshasa! I am here to give you a game!"

"A game?" The teacher gulped.

"Oh yes indeed! I've sealed off all the exits and made it impossible to leave this hall. Outside is a pool of magma, and if you try to open the exit, without my permission…"

"How do you prove it is true?"

"Well then does anyone want to try the heat of magma? Oh wait!"

The female student who was withering on the ground suddenly floated, and the door of the sports hall opened, and outside, indeed was a sea of magma.

"Let's see if Phoenixes really rise from the ashes." The girl in black clothing cackled.

"Wait!" Another teacher cried, "We believe you now! Release her!"

The girl in dark clothing smiled and flung her arms towards the teacher, and the student followed her motion and was thrown into the arms of a female teacher.

"Now then for the rules of the game." The girl in black clothing started, "The rules are simple, if any one of you can clear the test that I give out to you, you can all go back to your petty school. If not, your souls will be mine to take!"

Silence, thick and tangible, almost suffocating, enveloped the scene. Nobody understood the situation, nobody knew what would happen. There was only one thing that everyone realized, the sheer danger that they were exposed to.

"I hereby announce my name! Stella Wu, successor of the God Rakshasa!"

"Rakshasa?" A male student suddenly gasped.

All attention was turned to him. He was a dark skinned, Indian boy; had thick eyebrows and black eyes; and was thin as a twig.

"A.T. Do you know anything about her?" A student who had more pale skin and muscular body asked.

"No, but I do know about Rakshasa." A.T. replied, "Rakshasa is a God that represents calamity and chaos, he comes from the underworld to give misfortune to the world."

"Well then, who is up for the first challenge?" Stella shrieked, "Don't worry, if you die in the challenge you'll be reincarnated over here, so there's nothing to worry about. However, you only have one chance."

There were only around three hundred people here, so that meant they had to do this within three hundred times.

"I accept the challenge." The teacher with brown hair stood up, he was old, but he had to protect all of the students.

"Very well, your name?" Stella asked.

"Andy Service." The Teacher replied.

"May Ganesha be with you in your trial."

"Is that-"

"Ganesha is the God of good luck. What? Did you think just because the God I'm succeeding represents calamity means that I wouldn't be polite or have good will?"

The teacher chuckled.

"Your Challenge is… Jailbreak!" Stella Wu announced.

A Large screen appeared above everyone.

"This screen will show what is happening during the challenge of each and every one of you." Stella explained.

A dark light glowed around Mr Service, and he disappeared. However, right on the screen, it showed Mr Service there, inside a cage. A guard was in front of him, not facing him however.

Mr Service slowly approached him, his eyes fixated on a bundle of keys that hung around the guard's waist for a moment, and bang! With one swift punch, the guard had been knocked down. Mr Service snatched over the keys and unlocked the cage.

He ran. He ran as fast as the students he taught in Physical Education classes, towards nearby doors. Sirens rang throughout the jail, nobody had spotted Mr Service yet. Suddenly…

Crack!

The screen blurred and Mr Service was on the floor of the Sports Hall again. This time, with a wound in his chest and a bullet in his ribcage. Stella made a movement with her staff, the bullet was taken out, the wound had healed, but Mr Service's face was as pale as a banshee's.

"Next contestant?"

"I'm up next." A student screamed. He had thin black hair, had yellowish skin **(I'm saying that because I can't think of any other color that describes asian skin, and I'm not racist because I am asian)** , and was thin like A.T.

"Name?"

"Elvis Hsu."

"May Ganesha be with you. Your Challenge is… The path of the Assassin."

Elvis was transported to the top of a house. He wore a ninja costume that blended in with the nighttime he was in. He had two single-handed scythes, kamas to be exact.

He charged into a nearby bush, his target was outlined faintly in red by Stella. He was an old, asian man who wore a green kimono.

He waited, until there was nobody except for his target left in the room.

He dashed, forgetting about anything else, he leapt towards his target, but to be stopped by something. A blade was stabbed into his gut. The figure had appeared from the ceiling, as if waiting for this moment **(Okay, to make this reasonable, let's just say that there were people who hired assassins or ninjas to protect them in times of need, there are examples in history, but you have to be RICH)**.

The crackling of the screen came once more and Elvis came back out. Elvis was healed and was grouped together with Mr Service.

"The trials or challenges." Elvis said, "They're somehow linked to us, right Stella?"

"Yes, in fact, they are the things that you probably are close with and excel at, but it depends if you can use them in the challenge." Stella responded.

Suddenly, the crowd went wild, if it was something they excelled at, then they would stand a chance!

The trials continued.


	4. Chapter 2

"Two hundred and eighty two down, how many more?" Stella mused.

There were only two people left, a muscular American adolescent, the other, a seemingly obese boy. Both of around the same age, and seeming to know each other.

"Josh, I'll wait, you're our last hope anyway." The obese one patted the muscular one on the shoulders.

"Hmm? Oh okay sure. I guess yours might be something related to knowledge or sports, so I guess I'll go first. You probably won't pass anyway."

"Name?" Stella asked for the two hundred and eighty third time.

"Joshua Pritchard." Josh replied.

"Very well. Your challenge is… The Spider's Justice. May Ganesha be with you."

Josh was transported to above a skyscraper. He was in a very familiar suit, red with the pattern of spider webs, hints of blue on the sides and legs. He was Spiderman.

Stella instructed Josh of what he was to do. Basically, he had to steal something from the CEO of the building of where he was.

Simple as it sounded, it was hard. The building was severely protected with reinforced glass.

Josh made it simple, he crashed straight into the panes and found the CEO who was faintly outlined from the everything else.

He shot a spider web from his hand and entangled the CEO by the neck, but then a deafening bang came, and Josh was back at the Sports Hall.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone for speed. The Cameras caught up…" Josh sighed.

"Well then if you're giving up, might as well have all of your souls I guess." Stella chuckled.

"Sure we've given up any-" Elvis started.

"Wait!" A voice cried, loud and clear.

Everyone turned their attention to where the word came from.

"What? Do you think you're gonna pass? Fatty?" Stella laughed.

The voice came from the obese boy that was left behind, with his chance to go through his challenge.

"A-at least I know I've d-died like a man! I won't give up until t-the last second."

The look in Stella's eyes changed, from the eyes of madness to somewhere to almost admiration.

"Very well O' brave one. You have my respect, may I ask of your name?" Stella's tone turned into one of politeness.

"Jason Lin."

"O' Brave one, may Ganesha guide your path." Stella slightly nodded as she began announcing the final challenge. "Your Challenge is… The Everlasting Hongmoon School!"

I awoke, in a small shack. Why does it feel so weird? It feels like I've been here before…

"Wake up Cricket!"

No, no it can't be!

"S-Sister Jinyung?" I sprung up from my bed.

Indeed, it was the silver haired Hongmoon disciples. She had wide eyes and a stern emotion, but I knew she wasn't really mad. She was just tired of me getting up late. I hesitated, where is my trial? I needed to save… lives?

Pain.

In an instant, I felt pain, it spread from my head to my torso, to my arms, to my legs and to my toes. Everything hurt.

"Your test: Prevent Hong Sokyun, and any of the Hongmoon students in "Blade and Soul" from dying when Jinsoyun strikes, including Lusung." Stella's voice rang in my head.

"Cricket, are you alright? What's happening?" Sister Jinyung asked nervously.

"I'm fine. Just a small headache y'know?" I laughed sheepishly.

"People don't scream when they have a headache."

"Ahahaha…"

"Get dressed and go get Brother Gilhong and Hajoon, they're probably awake by now from you screaming."

I wore the "Hongmoon" uniform that lay on the drawer, it was made of soft silk and other types of cloth.

Brother Gilhong and Brother Hajoon were indeed awake. Gilhong yawned, ruffling his brown hair, while Hajoon combed the fur on his squirrel tail and ears. It was another day at Heaven's Reach I guess…

Here comes the hard part. According to the storyline in this short arc, Brother Lusung sends off a raven when I get there, most likely to inform Jinsoyun that it is the time to strike. What I need to do is "persuade" him to join our side before it is too late. He's the traitor out of all of us, joining forces with Jinsoyun for power.

"Brother Lusung!" Sister Jinyung smiled, as we approached the long haired Hongmoon brother.

"Oh, why how are you Jinyung, Cricket?" Lusung replied softly and kindly, "I could hear you screaming from here Cricket, is something the matter?"

"Oh nothing! Uhh, Sister Jinyung can you leave us, we'll be there in a bit, I just want to have a quick word with Brother Lusung." I stammered.

"Alright! Make sure you go to Master Hong after you two are done." She grinned and set off.

I made sure to watch her glide off towards Master Hong's quarters before I turned to Brother Lusung.

"Well Cricket, what do you want to discuss with me that is private?" He smiled again politely, I could only feel disgust slowly creeping up my stomach.

I leaned in on him, my mouth near his ear, and whispered, "I know you put poison in Master Hong's herbal tea every day. I know you work for Jinsoyun, don't we all know him? The one who left Miryung in the scorching sands in hunger for power? You try to hide it but you will never be able to, especially in front of me. Brother." I spat the last word out as if it were a piece of over chewed gum, sticking on my tongue, tasteless. "You only have one chance, join us, or die."

His face was pale as steel as I left him there, his sweat dripping, soaking his own uniform. He was frozen like a statue, unmoving.

I ran over to Master Hong, he was coughing a bit, not too bad if it was a normal person at his age.

"Master." I bowed.

"Cricket… where is Lusung." The old, hunched man asked. The chimes dangling from his ears slightly ringing.

"He said he was having stomach pains so he told me to inform you that he would be late." I lied with a smile on my face.

"Ah I see, well then in that case, we will start without him. As all of you know, I can only accept one successor to know my secret techniques."

Everyone listened intently, I knew what would happen but I played along.

"The one to inherit my secret techniques is… Cricket!"

I tried my best to act surprised, and showed my greatest respect to the old furry. It wasn't very convincing, but it did the trick.

"Congratulations Cricket, now follow me to my quarters." Master Hong walked slowly up the stairs, gesturing for me to follow.

I bounded towards him as he started to glide up towards his room.

I reached the room, I knew the Martial Tome in the game would be on the shelf, so I turned to the shelf and pulled it out. It was an old dusty book with a brown cover.

"Master Hong, you were going to give me this, correct? Also, I know of the secret techniques book that you put under the tiger-skin rug." I asked politely.

The old man was shocked for a moment, and asked, "Cricket, how do you know of all of this?"

I kneeled, two knees slamming down onto the ground, my forehead touching the ground, and finally my palms pressing down onto the smooth, wooden floor.

"Master Hong, you may not believe this, but I am from the future. My name is Lin Jason **(Asians have their surnames first)** , I've seen the future of Hongmoon." I cried, "I've seen it thrice, but I couldn't stop it! You may not believe, this, but I've only known you as a character in a game until now. Please, trust me! I will do my best to prevent the fall of Hongmoon."

"Characters of a game… So we're not real? Answer me Cricket!" Master Hong exclaimed.

"Please, I am not worthy of the title Cricket! I will tell you the whole story of how I came here. I'm probably not your Cricket anyway!"

We both froze, even though I felt as if I was doing the wrong thing for telling him, I dared not to look at him, for his power overwhelmed mine.

"No," his voice came again, I was ready for his disappointment, "you are our Cricket. Only a Hongmoon pupil will care so much about the school of Hongmoon."

I looked up, seeing the kindness in his old eyes, my eyes teared up. "Thank you." I croaked weakly, "Thank you for your help."

"Now, do explain what do you mean by you come from the future." He smiled.

I told him everything, how I saw the tragedy in Blade and Soul, how I got here from the Sports Hall of my school, and that I needed to stop this from happening.

"Please! I beg of you! Please believe me!" I begged, I had to save those lives back at my school.

"I believe you Cricket." Master Hong didn't seem to want to stop calling me Cricket.

"Thank you."

We walked out of the room. Master Hong glided down to where everyone stood. I ran down the stairs.

Lusung was here, but he seemed scared, I guess I scared him too much.

"Class, today Cricket is in charge. We must be by his side." Master Hong calmly stated.

It was then that the skies turned black, and hundreds of dark shades came in from the sky shrieking at us. In front of them, stood three figures, three figures that I knew very well.


	5. Chapter 3

She descended, like an angel from the heavens, but she was dressed in black. Dark as ink, like a rose, her beauty stood out from everything else. Behind her, a large man with a braid of black hair stood, a mace in his hand- Gubong. Another, a woman with makeup and long hair tied to one side- Yura.

Seeing this, the muscular and dark-skinned Brother Yungmuk was ready to strike, I held my arm in front of him, signaling for him to wait.

"What brings Lady Black Rose to our humble school?" I bowed slightly and smiled, "Could it be the Twilight's Edge?"

Jinsoyun's eyes narrowed at my words, "Where is it? How did you know what I was looking for?"

"Our little Brother Lusung leaked some of your precious information to us." I mused.

"Where is it?" She threatened, "Tell me and I will spare your life."

"Where is it indeed? But mind telling me, are you using it for vengeance? For Jiwan- The Righteous Blade perhaps?" I spoke once again, causing her suspicion.

"How did you know this?" She hissed.

"Oh I know everything, including that you weren't the one that killed Jiwan. That's why you're looking for the blade, isn't it?" I chuckled.

Everyone around me gasped, it was very well known that Jinsoyun killed her master- Jiwan, however from her shocked expression and my words, they were shocked when they knew the truth.

"After Mushin- The Divine Fist killed Jiwan, you ran off with the blade, and I don't blame you for that, it was your order to survive with the blade. You were knocked off the cliff of Jiwan's peak, saved by Jiwan with her last breath. You landed at the school of Aransu, meeting Zulia. However, you were discriminated by the master of the Aransu School, which caused you to then fall for the temptations of the Dark Lord. You were afraid of being weak. Am I wrong?"

Gubong looked towards her, puzzled as Jinsoyun's face displayed a spectrum of emotions. Joy, anger, grief, fear, love, hatred and greed， all showed themselves on her face. Joy from having someone finally understanding her, anger from having all her secrets spoken out loud, grief for her master's death, fear for the adolescent that stood before her, love for her master and the memories she had when she was still alive, hatred for the villain- Mushin, finally greed for having the Twilight's Edge for her revenge.

"I know how it feels." I whispered, as the memories of being isolated flowed back to me, "I remember how it feels deep in my bones. Don't you know the pain? Would Jiwan want to see you like this? She wanted to keep the peace in the Earthen Realm, but you're disrupting it!" My whispers grew into a shout.

"I…" Tears rolled down Jinsoyun's eyes, "I cannot turn back now, I've killed too many… Everyone thinks I've killed Master Jiwan…"

I walked up to her, I didn't even know why, but I felt sorry for her.

"Listen to me. You are by far the most loyal student I've seen. The pain of losing your master drove you this far, to killing. I can trust you, no loyal students kills their own master. Especially like you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You can still turn back!" I smiled. I thought she would be angered, but inside she's as weak as the rest of us.

Jinsoyun was stunned, not only by the words of this boy, but of his bravery to stand up against her. Even his empathy for her made her surprised.

"Jinsoyun, why didn't you tell me before?" Master Hong had stepped forward behind me.

"I tried but I didn't think that you would believe me." She replied, almost in tears.

"The Hongmoon School will try to bring back the former glory of the Silverfrost Clan." Master Hong announced, "Lusung will be forever tied to the Hongmoon School, unable to betray us."

"One more thing." I said as I leapt past Jinsoyun, "We must clear this place of those working for the Dark Lord and Mushin. Am I right? Yura."

Yura was taken aback by the boy in front of her, she was working for the Dark Lord as a Scorpion Demon, but little did she know that the boy had known all along.

Jinsoyun just stared at the sight of the adolescent who was pushing down her previous acquaintance, but now she did not suspect the child at all, for he seemed to know everything. She only had one job to do now.

"Die, Scorpion!" Jinsoyun threw her blade at Yura, stabbing her right in the stomach. The Scorpion demon screamed, but a portal opened and snatched her inside it. She was gone.

I kneeled down towards Master Hong and Jinsoyun. "Thank you, I appreciate your help. Jinsoyun, your path to redemption is far, but one day you will reach it. Master Hong, I would like to pass on my right to inherit the Hongmoon secret techniques to Jinsoyun as a gift for her path."

They both nodded in agreement, clearly impressed by the child that stood before them. Suddenly, a white light surrounded all of us. I couldn't tell what it was, but Jinsoyun started tearing up at the sight of this and Master Hong seemed to be deep in thought. The white light surrounded me, and I could see it, a face. The face of Jiwan- The Righteous Blade. Pale skin, grey hair and a gentle smile. "Thank you." she bowed slightly.

"Mission Completed." Stella's voice rang in my head. It felt so long from when I last heard this voice.

"I believe it is time for me to leave. I was never part of the Hongmoon School, but I hope the next time I enter, I'll be enrolling here." I announced.

Jinsoyun waved politely, she had many emotions for this child: fear, joy, sorrow, but there was something else. Something that she couldn't place, it wasn't friendship, something more than that. It was more of the emotion that was closer to a child's respect and admiration towards their parents.

Suddenly a white light flashed around everyone, not only the boy.

The world went blank, I was back at the Sports Hall.


	6. Chapter 4

"Congratulations, you've succeeded in completing your challenge." Stella remarked coldly, "As I have promised, I will allow you all to leave."

The crowd cheered, they didn't think it would be possible to clear the challenge, but the obese 13 year old showed them, that they could do it.

The doors of the Sports Hall flung open, students flooded out, outside people waited for them to come out, they seemed to be curious about what kept them inside for so long.

Before leaving, the obese 13 year old child turned and bowed towards Stella. She was unsure what it meant, but he left before she could even ask.

Everyone had left, not noticing her.

Stella swung her staff and opened a dark portal, nothing but endless darkness in it.

"Why didn't you kill them?" A rasping voice of a growling beast hissed from behind her.

"There was no need to. Believe it or not, I don't want to kill unless needed to. Order and Chaos were born to oppose each other, chaos only shows up if order is too strong." Stella replied back to the voice.

"Hmph. Very well." The voice hissed once again.

With that, Stella vanished into the portal.

The obese 13 year old walked up the stairs behind his school. The attention from others was not the best thing to have. Especially when the attention was filled with envy and hatred.

"Yo Jase." A voice called behind me. I recognized this voice, it gave me relief to know it was just him.

"Sup David." I laughed back. It was David, my African friend who had a round head and had dark skin.

"Heard you got into what happened this morning from A.T.." He asked, "What'chu gotta do with it."

"Oh I was just watching, you know I'm not that powerful or brave so I'll never be a hero." I smiled back.

"Heh, can't believe how bad our school's security is! They let a troublemaker in and broke quite a few things huh." He chuckled. Since nobody would listen to our story, the school just said that a really agile troublemaker got in and screwed around with our equipment.

"Yeah… Speaking of which, why did A.T. even go to our house meeting? Wasn't he supposed to be at your house?" I asked, curious.

"Well he looked at the wrong message on the school bulletin…"

"Ha!"

We joked around as we walked up the stairs, we walked to the bus station which, luckily enough, wasn't too crowded.

The bus came in moments and I picked a clean seat and sat, David sat behind me.

I was back at my place, tired as I was, I wanted to eat. I was famished.

I inserted my key into the keyhole and twisted it. It was unlocked. Was my domestic helper home?

I pushed it open, and what I saw could only be described as a wondrous situation.

On the dining table sat Jinsoyun, General Gubong and Master Hong. On the sofa, sat Yungmuk, Jinyung, Hajoon, Gilhong and what seems to be a beat up Lusung.

"Why are there so many people here?" I asked, the words fleeing from my mouth, "How did you even get here?"

"We thought you would know, after seeing Master Jiwan, we came here." Jinsoyun spoke.

"Uhh… You know what, I'll go to my room, I'll get you guys some drinks after that." I yawned, "To be honest, it might be Jiwan that sent you guys here, I don't know why or how, but since she is a deity I guess she does have the power to do so."

"Jiwan…" Master Hong was deep in thought.

I walked towards my room, to find another seven figures, but these figures I knew too well.

I could let those fleeting tears roll down my cheeks, my knees hitting the ground, I kneeled. I could only apologize.

"I'm sorry." I uttered, "I'm sorry for leading all of you into peril. It's all my fault, you can kill me if you want, please!"

"Masters, why does this guy kneel before us? How pathetic." A young male voice rang.

"Shh! He might hear you! Keep it down Bunyang!" A young female voice whispered.

"Masters, could you possibly keep Bunyang and Bunah a bit more quiet?" An older male voice sounded.

"Masters…" A female voice, much younger than the last one questioned.

"Arise." It was a steady female voice, medium to high pitched, "You need not to bow."

"We should be the ones who bow down to you." Another voice sounded, it was of similar tone to the previous one.

"You have guided us, restored Hongmoon to its former glory, you even brought back a few surprises!" A third and final voice rang, it was higher pitched than the last two.

I lifted my head and counted. Seven figures stood before me.

Two furries, one boy, one girl both with raccoon ears and tails. A boy, skinny with blue hair sat opposing to them. A young girl, around the age 7 to 8, sat cross-legged on the far side of the bed, and finally, in the middle sat three older figures. One with red hair and a tattoo across her left eye smiled kindly. Another with white hair and blue markings on her forehead, finally, a blonde with a helm on her head and pink markings under her eyes.

The three figures kneeled on one knee, before me as if waiting my orders.

"Oh great one, we are yours to command." The one with white hair breathed.

"I'm not great, not a commander either. Kyomugami… That was the name I gave you. One of the name I gave myself." I replied softly. I turned to the blonde, "Kyomunoshisha, another one of names. I apologize, I couldn't give you the best…" Finally, I turned to the redhead, "Kyonokami, the name I gave you, I couldn't give you anything as well."

I kneeled on both knees once more, showing my intent.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"Please, I would be honored if I could change your names. Calling you mine would be selfish of me. I beg of you, allow me to change your names."

"Alright then." Kyomunoshisha said calmly.

"Kyomugami shall be renamed to January, I apologize if it sounds bad, but it marks when the snow is most beautiful and leads to a new year." I started, "Kyonokami shall be renamed to March, March comes from the Roman God of War- Mars. I believe that you will win every battle."

Finally I turned to the most important, where my journey with them started, "Kyomunoshisha shall be renamed to February, again I apologize for making it sound bad, but it was the month that I was born in, and you mark my birth in your journeys, so please, accept this name if you like it."

"I accept it, thank you for giving us new names." January smiled, her hair white as snow.

"Great name, I hope I really do win every battle." March laughed.

"Thank you." Two simple words from February.

"I'll get you guys some drinks, you guys wanna watch a movie or something outside?" I asked politely.

"What's a movie?" March was puzzled at my words.

I smiled, "Go outside to the living room and you'll see. I suppose you've met everyone?"

"Yes." January giggled, "I don't even know how you convinced Jinsoyun to not kill Master."

"What? I didn't kill Grandmaster Hong!" Little Jinsoyun was confused and alarmed.

"I'm off to buy some drinks, tell the others that they can watch if they want." I announced.

"You can windstride back here, or, well, pretty much anywhere. Since we've shared a bit of our powers with you." February's usual expression of being high above broke into a generous grin.

"How?" I was curious and eager to know.

"Just think of your room in your mind and you'll be back." February explained.

I imagined the vending machine downstairs, and after a few seconds, I was right in front the vending machine.

The boy had left in moments, the three masters of the Hongmoon Arts let out a gasp.

"Masters, why did you want us to hide all of these sheets of paper?" Jinsoyun tilted her head to one side, she was puzzled to why her masters wanted to hide sheets of handwritten notes with everyone.

"It's our first time meeting him… It's obvious we'd get nervous!" January exclaimed.

"He's fat, doesn't even look good, why would you even want to know him Masters?" Bunyang clearly was unconvinced.

"Oh you've never seen him when he's trying hard at something." February remarked.

"Does he change form?" Jinsoyun's eyes lit up in fascination.

March smiled, "In ways."

"C'mon Masters, we don't even know what he was talking about when he spoke of this moo-vee." Jinbin was clearly interested in entertainment.

"I'm back." A voice called from outside.

I sighed. Well then, guess I'm not having another few meals for the upcoming week.

I bought the younger ones some sodas and sport drinks, while I brewed tea for Master Hong.

"Jinsoyun, do you uhh, want anything?" I asked nervously, I've suspected that she didn't like me after exposing her.

"I want that drink in the red container." She said simply

"Coke?"

"Yes, that."

I tossed her the last coke which she caught with this invisible force. She struggled with opening the can, so I demonstrated how it was done.

She seized the can and sipped a bit from it. The next thing I heard was a slam of a fist on a table as she gulped the remains of the Coke down her throat. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"More!" She cried.

I shook my head, I was pretty much broke by this point. I had no money until next week when my father would give me pocket money.

"Have some tea, Coke is high in sugar." I sighed.

She seemed to hesitate and grabbed a cup from the tray that I had on the dining table while she poured some tea.

I grabbed a Blu-ray DVD from the large stack that was there next to my television. It was Black Panther, but I didn't really care anymore and set it to play for everyone.


	7. Chapter 5

"Cricket, why are those people stuck inside that flat plate?" Sister Jinyung was puzzled, television was a new concept to them.

"It's a recording Sister Jinyung," I explained, "What's happening in there isn't happening in real time, you can even turn it back, but it plays the same thing anyway."

I pressed the rewind button on the remote, it rewinded to a minute ago, they were clearly impressed.

"Have fun watching, I'm going to do my homework." I sighed as I dragged myself back into my room. The younger Hongmoon disciples were under control by the three masters of Hongmoon, Jinsoyun was… Talking with Jinsoyun… Suddenly, I remembered something. I checked the clock. 4:50. My Domestic helper was going to be here soon, I haven't seen her around.

"Guys," I started, "If someone is opening the door, come to my room and hide. It's probably someone from my family."

"Hmm, oh yeah sure…" The older Jinsoyun was clearly interested as T'challa fought the bandits at the start, "I wonder if I can get someone to make that suit for me." She was thinking about the wonders of the movie I guess.

Homework was easy, besides it's not like anyone cares about homework.

I stretched. Two hours had passed, time to check on the others.

All I heard was cheering.

Master Hong was in his enlarged state, roaring; The Older Jinsoyun was flinging her sword around in joy; the Lyn (furries) were dancing around on the ground; The fully human Hongmoon disciples were trying to figure out how to operate the DVD players; Jinsoyun and Jinbin were asleep apart from each other; finally January, February and March were trying to calm the others down.

"Gee, if you wanted to watch another movie, just ask. You don't need to roar and swing your swords y'know." I looked over at the two I was talking about and grabbed two movies. Stephen Chow, great! This should keep them from endangering my property, even better.

"Here's another two, I'll watch them with you." I personally enjoyed Stephen Chow movies.

Laughter filled the air, I smiled. When was the last time I watched a movie with my friends?

"Hah, the spear tip fell off! But the man did it, he defeated the Scholar!" Brother Yungmuk Laughed heartily.

A knock came from the door. My domestic helper was back.

"Everyone, get in my room, hurry! Someone's back!" I whispered. They saw my worried look and fled to my small room.

"What took you so long?" My Indonesian Domestic helper asked.

"I was in the uhh… Bathroom!" I laughed sheepishly.

She seemed to buy it, "Alright then… Hey! You have the TV on! Isn't that Stephen Chow?"

"Hey! Can you cook some instant noodles for me? Like a few bowls?" I asked.

"Why do you want so much?"

"Please, I haven't ate lunch yet!"

"Fine…"

She went off, I had to check on everyone in my room.

A line, a literal line. A divide between the men and the women. The females got hold of my bed and my seat while the males were on top of my wardrobe and in front of the door.

"Ladies get better treatment I guess." I shrugged, that was the only way there was to explain it, "I told my domestic helper to make some food for you guys so you won't starve. You gotta share though."

"Fine by us." March smiled. The females seemed to be at peace.

"Sure." The bruised Lusung muttered. The males were no less calm than the females.

"Now we need to sort out where everyone is gonna sleep." I announced, "The Ladies will get my room, the Guys… I don't even know where to put you…"

"We could set up camp in the mountains." Yungmuk pointed to the wild area that was below.

"Yes Yungmuk, we shall do so. Cricket, but where are you going to sleep?" Master Hong asked.

"He can sleep with us, he is kind enough to lend us his room!" January blurted out, "February and March agree as well."

I turned to her, not knowing what she was thinking whatsoever, living in my room was already bad enough, but sleeping in the same room?

"Jinyung, Young me and I don't mind." The older Jinsoyun added.

"Are you sure? I'm a pervert and I might harm you!" I tried to change their minds with my most normal face on.

"We're pretty sure." February stated.

The plans were set for the room. I technically had three rooms counting a makeshift bed we had on the windowsill. The windowsill and the top bunk went to Jinyung and Young Jinsoyun; The top bunk went to March and January; and February and Old Jinsoyun got to share the bottom bunk. I would sleep on my chair.

"You were born to become a hero my boy." A gentle and powerful voice rang, echoing from high to low pitch.

"What?" I barely heard the words

"Raise your wings, for in you lies the blood of the Yun, or more precisely, the Royal blood of the Phoenix." It echoed again.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked.

"You will know."

I awoke, I was sleeping on my desk. My alarm clock was about to ring. I turned it off, continued my usual routine and set off for school. Little did I know I was going to have a huge surprise at school today.

The obese 13 year old boy was gone.

"Should we tell him what we did?" February asked in concern.

"Relax, the principal said it was fine! Besides, we got perfect marks in all the main tests." January smiled gently.

"Are you sure he's gonna be happy about it, I mean, three new people…" February was cautious about the situation.

"Don't worry he's not that type of guy to fuss about it." March giggled.

"Jinsoyun, take care of… Jinsoyun while we're gone…" February added.

"You know you can always call me Soyun. Remember, although we altered the principal's memory, don't try to make a scene." Jinsoyun sighed.

"Sure…" March chuckled.

"Today we have three new students entering our class." Mr Service announced, he was my homeroom teacher.

"Nobody left…" Elvis was checking out his Instagram in the corner of the room, "Ha that's a good meme."

"They're special students, they got into school with perfect marks in pretty much every subject." Mr Service announced.

Knocks came from the door, in came three females, each having different colored hair. Oh God, it was them.

They were much younger than when I've first met them. More childlike qualities rather than young adult age. January kept her gentle smile, March with her mischievous grin, and February with her proud and ignorant expression.

"Did they dye their hair?" I heard whispering from the other girls.

The younger "January" explained, "No, we did not dye our hair. My white hair was natural born, it came from my mother. Her hair," she pointed to March, "came from her mother." Out of the three, February was the normal one, she had brown hair without the "Deva's helm" on.

They introduced themselves, and that was when the chaos started.

"Why are you guys named after months, I mean no offense, but they don't sound that good…" A girl in our class called Nicole blurted out.

February strode over to where she sat and lifted her by the collar and lifted her fist. Oh God, she was about to beat her up.

"Jyansei, wait!" I cried out, hoping that she would hear me.

She did.

"I'm sorry, it was just… A bad memory y'know?" February apologized for her actions.

"Weirdo." I heard someone whisper.

"I-it's Ok, we all have bad memories." Nicole stuttered.

The three sat next to me…

"How did you even get here?" I muttered under my breath.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" March cackled.

"Don't avoid my question…"

"Well we persuaded the principal to let us in with our marks." January breathed.

"How did you get full marks?"

"We accessed your memory to find information, and Jiwan had studied all of this so she taught us." February added, "Jinsoyun… used mind control to fit us in your class."

I was in a state of mixed emotions, awkwardness from everybody staring at the four of us, probably wondering why they were talking to me; joy, from having them in my class and seeming to have fun; and embarrassed thinking about my future days at school.

One hour later:

"Don't look at me like that February." I sighed, "You know I'll do bad in Phys Ed."

"You sure? Seems easy." March was eager to try it out.

"I can't even do a push up properly, do you think I'll be able to pass the "beep test"?" I laughed, slowly feeling the depression creep up my heart.

"Just to make you feel less bad, I'll have my sword on my back." January seemed generous.

"You'll scare them off."

"I mean it comes with a sheath…"

I went into the male changing room while the three went into the female changing room.

Five minutes later:

"January, please explain why you're in that suit, February and March, you two as well. Also, why are you carrying weapons?" Ms Parry, the head teacher of Phys Ed asked.

The three were wearing the "Pure Evil" outfit that was basically a kimono with embroidery on it that marked the path of vengeance. January carried a sword, February had her gauntlets and March had a dagger.

"Ms, we want to make the level harder because we want to train our bodies to another level!" March replied loud and clearly, "We promise not to injure anyone."

"Hmm, alright then. But don't let me see that sword out of its sheath." The Phys Ed teacher was hesitant.

"Yes Ma'am!"

We had to find partners to record our results, the three naturally came to me.

Suddenly.

Crashes from the windows. Crashes from the walls. Bits and pieces came flying from everywhere.

"Goddammit why?" I cursed. The three Jyansei were unharmed, but the rest were injured, "Turn back to your original state, spread out and heal everyone that's injured." I ordered.

The three turned back into their adult state and spread out, trying to save as many as possible.

I looked up to the large hole in the wall, there floated a man with a sharp spear in his hand.

"I'm not as nice as that Softie- Stella Wu. I heard that someone passed her test, that's why I'm here." He said, "I've had my suspicions about that person being a successor of a God, but it seems that I was wrong. There is barely any trace of pure divine energy here."

He threw his spear at someone, only to hear a metallic clash. January had parried the spear.

"Interesting, someone capable of blocking my power of Asura. By the looks of things, you are skilled with some sort of martial arts I suppose?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"Leave, and your life will be spared." January threatened coldly.

"Your threats are meaningless against a God." The Man laughed, "I'll tell you my name before you die to me. It has been fun seeing someone try to rival a God. I am Mike Wang, successor of Asura."

His spear rose from the ground, vibrating. It flew, right towards January.

Only one thing I thought about at that moment. Help her.

I slammed right into January, causing her to roll over to the side. Then, it came.

"Argh!" I cried. Pain from all directions. Pain with different levels of strength. Pain coming in different shapes.

The next thing I knew, the world was dyed into an inky black and painted into mixed colors.


	8. Chapter 6

"Do you want power?" It asked, it seemed eager for an answer.

"I don't want it, I need it." I stated bluntly.

"Why?"

"I need to protect them. They've done too much for me, I need to repay them."

"You pass. Use this power wisely."

In a second, all the colors around me shrinked into one small ball, and the voice announced, "I pass on to you, the throne of the Owner of the Nine Heavens."

"What?"

"Your bodily form will change, your gender will not change. You will be reborn from the ashes."

Their hearts seemed to sink and land with a deep thump.

"I'll kill you!" February cried, tears rolling down her eyes. She leapt to Mike and tried to land a punch, she missed.

"Do not forget your path, January." A voice, familiar and feminine filled the air, "He has left with honor."

It was the older Jinsoyun, her voice brought a few hints of sorrow, she stood at the doorway.

She wept. Wept like a child that had lost their parents.

"Hmph, this isn't even the slightest bit entertaining." Mike turned his back, out of respect for the few weeping warriors.

"Let us burn his corpse out of respect." Jinsoyun slowly lifted the empty shell and struck a fire with her blade.

The body slowly burned down to ashes. The students watched in the background as the tears of the three warriors fell.

Just then.

"I am the one, who is reborn from the ashes." A voice rang throughout the sports hall.

The three warriors looked up.

"Why do you weep my warriors? I have yet to say that I am deceased."

It couldn't be. Was it really him?

"Successor of Asura, I challenge you to a fair brawl here and now." The voice cried.

Mike was challenged, he knew something had happened, "Alright, I'll fight you."

The ashes in the fire split, and from there sprung a boy around the age of 14. He was slender, but somewhat muscular. He had a faint aura around him that glowed. His hair flowed to the small of his back. He could've been mistaken for a female at first glance.

He gestured to Mike, signaling that he could come over now.

Mike threw his spear at the boy, he caught it with ease, between his index and middle finger, and the spear disappeared. Without any sign of where it went.

"My turn." The boy said, slowly sucking in air. The most magnificent thing happened. Wings grew out of his back, between below his shoulders, glowing in nine colors, "The Phoenix takes flight." He breathed. He leapt up in the air, and charged at Mike. "Sword of The Phoenix God, hear my will, obey my order." He chanted, and a fiery sword appeared, he made a mudra with his left hand, and a chanted something under his breath. Layers upon layers of weird writing circled around him almost protecting him. Then, they attacked.

Like vines with minds they swirled around his ankles, his waist and his neck. He shrieked, in terror, the boy was something else, his aura flooded a holy presence

"Punishment of The Goddess!" The boy gave a heightened battle cry.

His sword glowed brighter than ever, the sky grew dark, and as he landed his blade on Mike's chest, a flash of lightning and fire came down on Mike burning his body to dust.

Silence, nobody knew the tables would turn like so.

He collapsed, on the floor with a thud.

February scrambled over to the sleeping body. A voice sounded throughout the hall.

"He is Jason, my descendant that made me proud. He is able to die for others and pass my test in whether or not I would allow him to succeed me. I have given him a trial, tell him when he awakes. I have sealed half of my power in him, if he wishes to become as strong as I am, he will have to break the seal step by step."

The voice went silent, it seemed to have left.

"Please, you have to believe, this is your son!" The three warriors and Jinsoyun begged.

"My son isn't like this, he's way more wider. Who are you?" The somewhat wide Asian man with a angry face roared.

"What do you want us to do for you to believe us, that we only have good intentions?" February asked desperately.

"If you kneel until sunset, I will take him in."

"We will, just take him in!" January weeped, she was having similar emotion status to that of February.

"Hmph." The boy's father, seeing such willing people who wanted to save the boy sighed, "I don't need you to kneel. However, you will undergo a mission."

"Which is?" March asked politely, she was trying to keep as calm as possible.

"You will give him a certain something on a special day for him. Of course, there is only one that I can think of that is special to him." The man explained, "I'm off to see if he can prove himself to be my son."

The wide man left, taking the boy who had just woke up inside.

"Well then, how do you want me to prove I'm your son?" He asked.

"What's your Grandma's favorite type of food?"

"Thai."

"Death date of your mother's mother?"

"August 16th."

"When was the year and season we found out you could speak Japanese naturally?"

"Spring of when I was still in SJS year six."

"Yep, you're my son. What's with the new look?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah, I can see why."

I sighed, might as well show him.

I touched the back of my body. They were there.

Slowly I tried to feel them and suddenly they sprung to life. My wings had been opened. My father gazed in shock as I flew up and out of the balcony.

"See?" I sighed.

"Hmm, I see." My father hesitated, "Well at least you're good for something."

I tried to suppress my anger, my father was a real jerk in these ways.

"Where are the people who sent me back?" I asked.

"They left."

"To?"

"Why would you want to know? Your studies are more important." The typical Asian parent was back again.

"Answer my question." I blatantly stated, my anger was rising.

"Is this how you beg?" My father sneered, "Just because you have wings, doesn't mean I won't disown you."

"Enough!" A voice rang loud and clear. It was the Madam of the Nine Heavens, "You need not to beg boy. He is lowly and bears a heart of evil. Pack your belongings, I will give you a new home."

"Who are you?" My father roared.

"A being much more powerful than you will ever be. Now fall into slumber." She bellowed, in a deep voice.

He dropped to his knees and slept, I confirmed it through his loud snoring.


End file.
